Arn J. Helios
At one point in time Arn Jarvin Helios was the Warden of the group of Paladins that maintain the holy duties of the Citadel Outpost of New Haven. Since then he has embarked on countless ventures to secure a goal he failed to achieve after New Haven was disbanded. Arn's lineage dates all the way back to the Age of the God Wars. His bloodline under-goes a sacreligious ritual each generation to ensure the security of Saradomin's presence on Gielinor. Now that the God of Order has returned, he rallies with devout deemed worthy of serving him. Arn was born in the Year of 120, of the 5th Age. Arn is the product of many physically silent years of self reflection, devout prayer, and rigorous physical training. He keeps a submissive and quiet demeanor while he silently judges and analyzes his surroundings. His interests are not so easily brought up with things like small talk, he cares for certain things to a degree that allow him to "tunnel vision" his thoughts at times. Arn upholds the very image of Saradomin's will in every sense of the manor, and would never be found straying from this path. His view on the business of the White & Temple Knights is hardly defined at all. He cares not for what their means of accomplishing their goals are, only that they do it in Saradomins name. When it comes to the Holy Icyene Warriors of Saradomin, he simply regards them as his equals in the fight to spread the word and light of Saradomin. He offer's them as much respect and dignity that he would any other human, and in turn has come to form an unspoken friendly relationship with their kind over the years. Arn's perception for identifying things that would hinder the reign of light in the lands is incredibly keen. Through an enormous time in devout prayer, he has established the incredible ability to see through things for their inner purposes, whether dark and evil, or bright and pure. Arn is also very one sided in his opinion of the gods, he feels that if Guthix were to have his way, the foul and decrepit along with the heretic would be free to run a muck. The emotion of compassion for the opposite gender has long since left Arn's soul. This in turn has developed his personality further to valiantly conduct his holy ways. Not having the blind spot of a woman's touch in his view has allowed him to do so. At one point in his life, Arn was enfatuated with these emotions, this time has long since gone and passed. All his life, Arn has been mentally and physically enhanced for his age. These traits were assumingly passed down through his parent's genes. Through continual rigorous training in his free time, he succumbs it's effects. Arn offers a large visage, standing fully to 6'5". He is home to broad shoulders, and a thick body mass. Arn wears ancient equipment left behind by his ancestors and their allies from the 3rd-Age. Here is a short list of the gear, and detailed descriptions of them and his encounters whilst aquiring them can be found further in the page. Arn's List of Recovered 3rd Age Gear: *''Dusk Walker - Face Guard *''Holy Aegis - ''Plate Curias *''Watchman's Tunic *''Stormshaker'' - Gladius ''' Origin''' Arn was discovered at the base of the stairs that lead to the monastery just of the rim of White Wolf mountain mid-day on Fentuary 13th, Year 120 of the Fifth age. One of the younger brother-monks there was astonished one morning to find a small casket, draped with a blanket that lay home to a bright gold star, the heraldic emblem of the God Saradomin. Brother Guilbert looked around, bewildered by the thought of a child appearing by Saradomins will. To quench his curiousness, he pulled back the blanket to reveal the a small infant, a light wisp of blonde hair atop his almost balded head. The child's skin tone obviously still undeveloped fully, but could be easily confirmed as hailing from Asgarnia. The moment he pulled back the blanket, the sun's glow rushed to the child, casting an almost shining effect from his bright skin, Brother Guilbert was almost blinded by this, squinting feverishly as his gaze was almost stained with a bright light. The infant began to cry, as Brother Guilbert attempted to gain his senses back, stuck in awe at this occurrence. Feeling only the need to fulfill the task that he believes Saradomin had cast upon him, the monk warmly embraced the child into the Monastery, and raised him until he could begin his journey to learning the ways of the Will of Saradomin. "May the Glory of Saradomin shine upon you all like the Sun." -Sir Arn J. Helios Former Warden of New Haven. Saradominist Devout. Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:Asgarnia Category:White Knights Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male